battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YaNkSxSuPeRiOR
Hmm.. Yanks, a Wiki editor hu? =P Welcome dude. 20:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome aboard - } I really have no idea what I'm doing on here. Lol. I was just bored, so I just made an account. :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) How does that not suprise me? 21:00, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I really have no idea :) Finding the problems with the US Military huh? xD Fixing, you remember that powered armor project I told you about? I have people wanting me to figure that out.... -__- I'm multitasking. 21:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. You should get on PSN and play BC2 with me. :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm eating... enchaladas! MMMmmm.... 21:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ZOMBIES WILL EAT UR FLESH AND MAKE U MR WIGGLES! YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) =( D+ Hm... Sowwy. 21:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL! They ( the developers ) need to release games during the summertime not during the winter time when I am busy with school, my job, and my girl(s) :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm..... Smarty. I'm off, to full to think. 21:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I was that way last night when I had 4 platefulls of lasagna. It was good but, I had a stomachache and a headache for 3 hrs.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 21:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My stomach still hurts... 22:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol, dude, I'm bout to eat dinner. I bet some good 'ol BC2 dentistry will help :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 22:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Crys like a bitch... 22:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The dentist is ready to begin working on your cavities Dolten! lol. I wish I could go to GameStop and go buy Fallout 3 :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, odd. 22:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, be back on in 30 minutes or so. Going for a walk, with my grandpa and my lil bro. I'm so pissed off right now, they're trying to tell me how I should and should not eat. Alright later dude YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 23:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh geeezzzeee. 23:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You going to get on to play some BC2 or what? I'm bored as fuck YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Na, I'm doing some complex coding right now. Hard shit. 00:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Awww epic sad face. I'm play with some1 else.. When you think you'll be done? 30 minutes maybe? 00:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, did you get the 360 Slim? I was thinking about getting one when I get enough money from my job, thats if I get it. But my friend said that I should get it because so many people quit at the end of the summer. Yeah. And 30 minutes is being hopeful. Sign your posts. With 4 ~ <--- of those. 01:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Shit dude I keep forgetting! Good Luck with your coding.. As I have no idea wtf coding is, lol. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) STILL nothing on Resistance 3 dude, I'm beginning to lose hope. I'm be very pissed if they don't make another Resistance.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I know............. 01:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Not too much activity on the forums here, the BFBC2 General Discussion Forums are hilarious with all the people bitching about how they can't get good at the game. Bitch, on MY Wiki!! Where! xD For real, where. 01:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Shit, yet again I forgot to sign the damn post. Uhmm.. here - http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/forums/show/108.page It's not the wiki but it's still funny :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok. Great news, I'll be done in less than an hour. 01:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Awesome dude. I'm prob have to go to bed by 1130 though, its some rule here at my gparents house that I must wake up at 7am (yes the asscrack of dawn 7am) for the sole purpose of it being 7am. Later dude, I'm be on my account. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Today is the first day in 3 weeks I've woke up after 5:30 AM.. -__- 01:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Yeah dude its extremely boring just sitting there when no-one is on to play with. Too many people still playing MW2. I just realized I'm be spending alot of fucking money on games in between now and next summer. Oh..my..GOD! I hate how I keep forgetting the sign post thing.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 02:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I notice today aswell, and I wanted to save... -__- 02:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Alright are you ready for me to perfect my dentistry? :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 02:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) O.O Imma hide now. 02:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) For real, are you done coding? YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 02:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No, tons more. 02:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then.. I'm extremely bored because of the lack of games! YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 02:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Bored isn't the word for this.... 02:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Then what is? YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Painful...... Dolten Lets Talk 03:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Yeah I guess we can try-out the supposed worst map on BC2 (white pass) tomorrow? Jesus help me I did it again.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've finished my new signature, like it? Dolten Lets Talk 03:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's an epic sig. lol. I still don't even know how to edit pages on here, lol. After 5 hrs of msging you, I still don't have the nearest clue of what I'm doing. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at my userpage, just click on the picture on my sig. Dolten Lets Talk 03:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah dude I see your sig. Seriously though, is everyone on here a 360 BC2 player and its just you and me who play BC2 on PS3? One sec, I'll get you a link. Dolten Lets Talk 03:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. ok? YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:SSDGFCTCT9/PS3_Gamers Theres all the PS3 gamers on the wiki. Dolten Lets Talk 03:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, alot more than I thought there would be. Thanks. I'm so stupid with computers, lol. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I thought when I first started, now I'm doing coding, I didn't even know what that was 3 months ago. For real CLICK ON THE USMC LOGO! I linked it to my page. =) Dolten Lets Talk 03:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) How about a deal? I'll show you how to be a good dentist and you show me the ropes with a computer? Lol. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 03:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hm, sure thing, but no tonight, I still have more coding. I'm finishing up my navagation bar. Dolten Lets Talk 03:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude, I'll probably be awake by 800am at the earliest, I've been having my brain wake me up instead of my phone, lol. Later I'm going to bed. M2Carl Gustav FTW! (only against campers though) :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 04:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Campers, and tanks! Dolten Lets Talk 04:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh nos :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 16:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hm, about R3? Dolten Lets Talk 00:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No, lol. You'll see. And you signed off 8 minutes after I got back. R3? "It’s been a long road since we launched Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time to your rave reviews last Fall. While we haven’t had any new game content to show you since then, that’s about to change in a big way. And yes, we realize we’re announcing an announcement, and that we announced this newsletter announcement via a Twitter/Facebook announcement earlier this week. We feel a little bad about announcing the announcement of an announcement – but on the other hand, you’re excited and so are we. With that, we’re happy to reveal that we’ll be announcing our newest game sometime between now and the Penny-Arcade Expo over Labor Day weekend. We’re really excited to finally reveal this project, and we couldn’t resist being the first to share the news with you. Even bigger news is that newsletter subscribers will be the first folks to see the trailer: the instant we announce the game – we’ll be blasting a newsletter with the trailer for you to view at home. The only way to be the very first to see what we’re cooking up next – is to be a subscriber of this newsletter –so tell your friends!" Yeah, I subscribed. I'll let you know when we get a trailer, and give you a link if I can. Dolten Lets Talk 22:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) This is comparable to gettting a platinum trophy in real life ;) lol jk YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 01:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ha. Dolten Lets Talk 14:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'm bored, what's up YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 22:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) School I go back on the 11th. The day after my birthday. Dolten Lets Talk 20:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, that blows. I start on the 23rd. I got a buzzcut :) YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I did the other day. And LUCKY! Dolten Lets Talk 20:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. BUT you get out a week or two before I do.. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) True. Dolten Lets Talk 20:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) But I go to school from 845 to either 125 or 200, depending on my lunch schedule. I'm make a freshman chick my ms wiggles this year :) JK YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Again, lucky. Dolten Lets Talk 20:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Senior Release FTW!! And is that Battlefield 3 beta with purchase of the MoH Limited Edition thing true? YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Dolten Lets Talk 20:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I just jizzed myself!!! ( hint of sarcasm ) But for real that is awesome. I was hoping more along the lines of Bad Company 3 though. YaNkSxSuPeRiOR 20:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC)